1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rocket motor chambers. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for manufacturing rocket motor chambers. Still more particularly, but without limitation thereto, this invention relates to a process for manufacturing graphite chambers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques have been attempted in the prior art to develop a chamber which balanced the need for maximum strength and minimum weight. An example of one such measure is the utilization of graphite-epoxy composite materials.
Recent studies indicate that the pattern of winding composite materials has an effect upon the strength of the chamber. This invention utilizes a winding pattern which improves strength and in doing so, eliminates the need for reinforcement wafers, thereby minimizing the overall weight of the chamber.